board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Locke Cole's Contest History
Who is Locke Cole? Locke is from Final Fantasy VI. He is a thief, but dislikes the title and would rather call himself a treasure hunter. He is a member of the group known as the Returners whom rebel against the Empire. He is sent to save Terra who is being hunted down by the Imperial after she escaped in the Narshe caves. He is able to save her with the help of some moogles. Locke then takes her to Figaro Castle and then to the Returners’ hideout for her to meet with their leader, Banon. Locke receives word that South Figaro is being attacked by the Empire and goes to investigate. He is unable to leave the city and travels through the basements and finds General Celes who has been imprisoned for her betrayal of the Empire. Locke, never to leave a girl in danger rescues her and the two escape the city to meet in Narshe. Locke always feels the need to protect the women around him after an incident that occurred a few years ago. He is the first person to go look for Terra after she ran away after the battle of Narshe. Locke also begins to develop feelings towards Celes, especially during the opera scene when they created a ruse to obtain an airship. He accompanies Terra to the Cave of the Sealed Gate where Kefka disrupts them causing the espers to attack the capital out of anger. Locke also goes with Terra to the Esper’s Gathering Place to try to reconcile with the espers, which ended up being a trap set out by the Empire in an attempt to capture all the espers and turning the Cave of the Sealed Gate into a floating continent which later led to the destruction of the world. About one year later Locke hears of a legend about the Phoenix Esper and attempts to find it in the Phoenix Cave. The party finds Locke and invites him back into the group in order to take down Kefka. Being a thief (treasure hunter) Locke is able to steal from enemies and is able to pick-lock houses and chests in order to find items. "Hey! Call me a treasure hunter, or I'll rip your lungs out!" - Locke Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Summer 2013 Contest - Division 3 - 20 Seed * Division 3 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 8787 31.83% - (11) Ness, 12979 47.01% - (8) CATS, 5841 21.16% After getting mild support from the board for years Locke was finally able to make the contest. Of course being from the very definition of an ensemble cast game and not appearing in Dissidia meant Locke was likely not to have much strength. As such he easily lost to Ness and performed about as well as Celes did back in 2006. Now that he has finally made the contest the board will likely focus on a different Final Fantasy VI character to rally behind. Category:Contest Histories